mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hideshi Hino
Hideshi Hino (日野日出志 Hino Hideshi, born April 19, 1946) is a Japanese manga artist who specializes in horror stories. His comics include Hell Baby, Hino Horrors, and Panorama of Hell. He also wrote and directed two of the Guinea Pig horror movies which were based on his manga: Flower of Flesh and Blood, which he also starred in, and Mermaid in a Manhole. Hideshi Hino was born in China to Japanese immigrant workers in Manchuria just when Japan surrendered at the end of World War II and the vengeful anti-Japanese movement in China. His family had no choice but to escape to Japan before being lynched by Chinese civilians, so his town gathered up everybody and started to make their move to the remaining internationally governed harbours. Hino has claimed that he was nearly killed en route to Japan by his fellow townspeople during the evacuation from China. Some of his manga have been based on his life and its events; for example his grandfather was a real life Yakuza and his father used to be a pig farmer with a spider tattoo on his back. Hino has depicted these in his manga many times (as in Panorama of Hell). Although originally eyeing a job in the film industry, the works of manga legends Shigeru Sugiura and Yoshiharu Tsuge inspired the young Hino to express himself in the medium of manga instead. He originally began in doujinshi, and his first professional work was published in Osamu Tezuka's experimental manga magazine COM in 1967. With appearances in Garo and the serialized "Hideshi Hino's Shocking Theater" coming out in 1971, his bizarre world of deviant killers, grotesque beasts, and decaying corpses was firmly established. He even found a large following in the world of shojo manga. Works such as Dead Little Girl and Ghost School were prominently featured in shojo magazines, frightening female readers across Japan. In 2004, Pony Canyon made a series of six live action films, based on his manga, called Hideshi Hino's Theater of Horror. One of Hino's hobbies is maintaining Japanese swords. He is also a practitioner of Budō. List of Printed Works (Published Outside Japan) *''Panorama of Hell'' *''Hell Baby'' *The Hino Horror series: *''Hino Horror Volume 1:'' The Red Snake (赤い蛇 Akai Hebi) *''Hino Horror Volume 2:'' The Bug Boy]] (毒虫小僧 Dokumushi Kozō) *''Hino Horror Volume 3:'' Oninbo and the Bugs from Hell (地獄虫を食う! 鬼んぼ Jigoku Mushi Woku! Oninbo) *''Hino Horror Volume 4:'' Oninbo and the Bugs from Hell 2 *''Hino Horror Volume 5:'' The Living Corpse (死肉の男 Shiniku no Otoko) *''Hino Horror Volume 6:'' Black Cat (黒猫の眼が闇に Kuro Neko no Megayamini) *''Hino Horror Volume 7:'' The Collection *''Hino Horror Volume 8:'' The Collection 2 *''Hino Horror Volume 9:'' Ghost School *''Hino Horror Volume 10:'' Death's Reflection *''Hino Horror Volume 11:'' Gallery of Horrors *''Hino Horror Volume 12:'' Mystique Mandala of Hell *''Hino Horror Volume 13:'' Zipangu Night *''Hino Horror Volume 14:'' Skin And Bone *''Comics Underground Japan'' (short story Laughing Ball) *''Lullabies from Hell'' *''The Art of Hideshi Hino'' Filmography Director *''Guinea Pig: Mermaid in a Manhole'' (1988) *''Guinea Pig: Flower of Flesh and Blood'' (1985) Writer *''Guinea Pig: Flower of Flesh and Blood'' (1985) *''The Boy From Hell'' (2004) *''Lizard Baby'' (2004) *''Occult Detective Club: The Doll Cemetery'' (2004) *''Death Train'' (2004) *''Dead Girl Walking'' (2004) *''The Ravaged House: Zoroku's Disease'' (2004) External links *Hideshi Hino, Reviews and Critque at The Open Critic * Category:Manga artists Category:Japanese horror de:Hideshi Hino fr:Hideshi Hino ja:日野日出志 simple:Hideshi Hino